


Together We Wait For Space

by Im_FallingInLove2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, But he still loves it, But not regretful enough to change or mean his apologies, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Neglect, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Friendships, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is regretful but not regretful enough to apologize, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eret & Tommy friendship go brrrr, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, For a bit because he finds out how Philza and Dream treated Tommy, Fundy & Tommy friendship also go brrrr, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost tommy's nickname is Toast now i dont make the rules, Ghostbur is kinda evil, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), He cares for Tommy but its not healthy, He's protective of his new friend, Hes lying to Tommy tho, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Music, Keep that last part in mind pls, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Parent(s), Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Niki as Tommys older sister figure, No Romance, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Philza is kinda a bad dad, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Regretful Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), That new friend is a piglin tho, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy looks up to Jschlatt, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Which is why he wears a red sweater, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but at the same time not evil??, more like a toxic parent kinda way??, you didnt hear it from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_FallingInLove2/pseuds/Im_FallingInLove2
Summary: Tubbo's life has been uneventful ever since the exile of his oldest friend, Tommy, and he's still not sure how to feel about it.One day, Dream and Ghostbur make an unexpected visit to L'manburg, bringing along someone everyone missed dearly.But Tommy isn't the same anymore. And no one knows what to do..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 782





	1. BYE BYE BABY BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Inspired by:  
> The Otherside Of Paradise by The Glass Animals
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> Tubbo thinks about a time before Tommy's exile and the consequences after it.
> 
> (Long chapter ahead of you!)

It's been a long while now, almost twelve whole months since Tommy Innit's exile from L'manburg, almost twelve months since he lost his bestfriend.

He didn't realize how long it's been, as he's been burying himself in stacks of paperwork and not getting enough sleep to pay attention to the days that pass by.

Seasons been changing since then even faster, everyone and everything changing a long with it.

Especially president Tubbo.

He started changing ever since when he had to make a choice between his country, or his beloved friend that was practically family to almost everyone in L'manburg.

It was the hardest choice he had to make in his life, but he was president now and he has a country to take care of.

Surely Tommy would understand, right? He would forgive him when he finally realizes he's doing what's best and exiled him to save him.

He's done the same- not the exile but- he's gave up the things that mean a lot to him in order for Dream to let them have freedom before..

...So technically, Tubbo is doing the same- right?

Tubbo made up countless of other excuses in his head when he had faced Dream and turned his back on his friend at the same time all those months ago. Surely Tommy would understand..

_No, no, he didn't turn his back on him-_

Tubbo had thought, before he said his decision, even if he said he wouldn't exile him, what's a small lie? Who would it hurt?

_Tommy. It had hurt him so much.._

The cracks in Tommy's voice after the brunette said his final goodbye broke his heart, but he pushed down the urge to cry and turned it into a blank expression.

Tubbo couldn't handle seeing the sad blue eyes and the betrayal on his friend's face, looking away once more as Tommy is dragged by the arm by Dream.

He ignored the angry shouts from Quackity and Fundy after Tommy was truly gone, he ignored the cries coming from Tommy until they grew distant.

He ignored the pain and went back to his office.

After Ranboo had defended Tommy and told that he also had taken a part of the fire and that Tommy wasn't selfish at all (̶̶w̶̶h̶̶i̶̶c̶̶h̶ ̶w̶̶a̶̶s̶ ̶t̶̶r̶̶u̶̶e̶̶)̶ he had looked at Tommy with reassurance and maybe even admiration.

Tubbo frown deepens and held back a bitter question of _"when did you two become best friends?"_ and instead took in the information about Ranboo.

When he questioned Tommy if it was true and the other mumbled out a yes, his small theory was proven correct.

Tubbo had recalled all the times Tommy had run up to him and excitedly ask if he wanted to hang out with him, only to be shot down since Tubbo had to do something important.

The shorter brunette would always see Tommy laughing and running around with Ranboo by his side later on in the same days.

Tubbo at the time had brushed it off and didn't think too much on it, happy that Tommy had made a new friend and instead of an enemy.

It didn't bother him if Tommy was spending time with someone, he was actually happy for him.

But he did start having doubts when he saw from a distance that Tommy had brought Ranboo to the spot that was theirs, letting him sit in Tubbo's spot as they listen to a disc.

It was always only Tubbo and Tommy. That was their special spot and both of them cherished it, never letting anything happen to the bench.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it was someone else that was in his place by his side, someone who wore the title proudly of being his best friend.

To see someone else sitting where he once sat happily at, made his stomach drop and worry if Tommy had finally got tired of being left behind and replaced him with Ranboo.

Instead of Tubbo by the blonde's side causing mayhem with him and laughing at his jokes, it was now Ranboo.

He wondered if Tommy called Ranboo his best friend instead of him now, if he lets him make fun of him and enjoyed his company more than Tubbo's.

The possibility that he was replaced made his stomach nauseas and he couldn't take it, not being able to look at anyone anymore.

And what else he remembers so clearly, was Dream looking back for a moment (as Tommy was crying quietly with Dream clutching his shoulder, as Ghostbur tries to distract his little brother and make him smile) and staring straight into Tubbo's eyes.

Even though he wore a mask, Tubbo could feel the glare Dream gave him as he yanked Tommy closer and walked away.

Tubbo didn't know what went on in his head, but it was never a good thing.

Dream was a mysterious and smart man, he knew everything and was always a few steps ahead.

But Tubbo had to do it, he had to let Tommy go. Dream would've done worse to all of them if he didn't do as he said, especially to Tommy.

Although he was only threatened one time by Dream, he could feel the toxic power radiating from him and gave in out of fear.

When Dream had said he cared more about the disks than Tommy, he knew he was wrong somewhat.

Tommy cherished those disks because those were the first thing him and Tubbo accomplished in the SMP. It resembled their friendship, they made a promise to always stick together and never leave eachother behind.

But Tubbo broke the promise.

He knew he broke it the day he looked in Tommy's glassy blue eyes and told him to leave his country.

The same country that Tommy had risked everything for, he traded his own life for the safety of it more than once. The one that he said that's worth dying for.

And the same country that betrayed him, leaving him behind when he needed them the most.

The way Tommy had flinched harshly made his heart ache more, even more so when he realized how much Tommy must be hurting.

Of course he was hurt, how couldn't he be? Tommy was only sixteen, he didn't deserve what has happened to him.

It was only a couple months over a year when the devil himself had tore Tommy away from his home and destroyed his trust, the boy was still recovering from the trauma given as a result.

Tubbo, being the one who was also forced to hurt Tommy while the horned man made the blonde's life a living hell. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did at the time, and still can't.

Somehow Tommy had long forgiven him for doing what he had done when he was forced to be the right hand man of Jschlatt.

The stressful nights where Tubbo woke up to Tommy's screams of terror before running to his room to comfort him from the nightmares of Jschlatt, or the days Tommy would space out after a night of no sleep because of something Tubbo doesn't really want to know.

He had a feeling he already did know.

Each time they would walk past Schlatt's grave stone, Tommy would look straight forward and walk stiffly without saying a word until they fully pass it.

Next to the grave, a picture of Schlatt in his suit was practically watching their every move as they pass by, the haunting look of narcissism and selfish power clear on his face even beyond the grave.

There was always distant and fearful look in Tommy's eyes that made Tubbo want to confront him about what he was so afraid of when the man was long gone.

Though Schlatt had scared Tubbo too, he had gotten over it months ago after his death and no longer held fear towards him. Only hatred and disgust was left.

He didn't hold any remorse or sympathy towards that man, and since he was gone and Tubbo was in charge now, he no longer felt weak.

Even if Schlatt's body was burned on the day of his funeral and nothing was left of him, he never wants to see him near Tommy or him again.

Tubbo had sworn to himself silently one day as he passes Schlatt's grave with Tommy by his side, that he would never turn into who both of them hated the most.

The one who Tommy feared the most, even if the blonde would never say it out loud, he knew he was still scared of him.

Tubbo doesn't fully know what had happened with Schlatt and Tommy when he wasn't there, but he remembers Tommy used to closed with the ram hybrid.

He remembers the taller boy telling him how great and cool Jschlatt was not even two years ago, looking at Schlatt with stars in his eyes.

He knew Tommy had looked up to Schlatt and Wilbur, he also knew how both of them left him behind while Tubbo stood off on the sidelines and watched his bestfriend cry silently as the two older men drives themselves into insanity.

Even though Tommy still loves Wilbur/Ghostbur (despite not saying it), he doesn't love Schlatt anymore and his hope of becoming the two people he had looked up to had faded away into anger and disappointment.

Tubbo can see it every time Tommy would accidentally mention one of them, nostalgia and regret would quickly fill his blue eyes.

And as Tommy had once said it years ago, he fucked up.

Although Tommy had burned down half of George's house, it wasn't on purpose and he knew that.

Everyone did but they didn't care.

Tommy was an aggressive and loud kid, but he was also caring in his own way and as strong as Dream. He always fought back and never gave up.

It was practically written into his heart to never give up on anything-

-..or anyone.

Tommy never gave up on Wilbur, even if he knew deep inside his older brother was far too gone and beyond repair.

He still told Techno, Tubbo, and Niki to not give up on Wilbur and stay by his side.

Tubbo saw the heartbreak on his face when Wilbur was fully taken away from him that day when they had thought the war was finally over.

Tommy couldn't do anything but stand there in shock as his older brother, the one who he had looked up to and loved, was killed by their own father.

Fireworks was sounded off around them, but he barely even spared a glance at them as he fell to the floor on his knees, tears falling down his face.

He could hear the screams of his friends as more fireworks exploded around them, meeting the eyes of his father.

Phliza widens his eyes and looked back at him with guilt, tears of his own falling as his drops the bloody sword.

Tubbo quickly snatched up Tommy and moved him away from the scene, resting him against a broken wall.

He looked at his friends face and tears started to form into his own eyes, his heart breaking at the expression on his once happy friend.

No longer was the excited smile and shining baby blue eyes was present. Instead there was a dull look in his eyes as cold tears fell endlessly, dust and dried blood on parts of his face that no longer held a smile.

Tubbo pulled him into a hug and held him tightly as Tommy cried in his arms, not saying anything but comforting the boy.

While the others fought with the spawned wither skeletons from Techno, Tubbo stayed with Tommy the whole time.

The two held a strong friendship and loved each other like brothers, always there to help the other and never left them behind.

They always reminded each other that they loved them and cared about them still, staying by eachother's side until the end.

Well, that was before Tubbo became president of L'manburg.

Now the two had to part ways and face the situation at hand- without the other by their side.

No matter how much they missed them or cried at night alone, they didn't know how to fix this and what to do.

Dream always found a way to ruin things, to make everything go his way.

What was to become of them?


	2. CHRISTMAS KIDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out Tommy's gone and panics.
> 
> Chapter Inspired by:  
> Christmas Kids by ROAR

It started out as a normal day, Dream was on his way to visit Tommy as always. No one in L'manburg questioned where he was going, either sadly already knowing or too scared to ask.

He brought him a gift this time though, a picture he took himself of the spot of where Tommy's old bench was at on the hilI.

It was night time in the picture, the moon and stars shining as brightly as they could be.

Dream had thought Tommy would appreciate it since he'd spent Chirstmas alone. It's almost New Years so he didn't want him to feel fully sad and lonely.

He made his way to the island Tommy had named Logstedshire in his boat, the picture folded in his pocket so he wouldn't drop it in the ocean or mess it up.

He made sure Ghostbur didn't come with him as usual, not wanting him to bother him any longer and disrupt his plans. It was a bit of trouble, he wasn't going to lie.

He hoped the ghost doesn't tell anyone about their talks and Dream not letting him come with him..

If he does, then there's gonna be another problem that he'll have to take care of.

He asked Ghostbur earlier before he left that he should go spend time with Philza and make something for New Years together.

Ghostbur had gave him a confused look since Dream said he was going to visit Tommy, also pointing out he hasn't seen his little brother in weeks and he was already with Phil.

Dream had narrowed his eyes at the ghost and pulled out his netherite sword, and with a threat to pay Philza a 'visit' of his own, Ghostbur widens his eyes and quickly nodded before flying to the house Philza lived in.

Good riddance..

The ghost always got in his way when he visits Tommy, tricking the boy into believing he doesn't remember hurting everyone while Dream knows he does.

How couldn't he? Who in their right mind would forget the types of things Wilbur has done?

Even if Ghostbur says he only remembers 'happy' stuff in his life before he died, Dream could tell he remembers more than that.

Ghostbur doesn't only remember happy stuff, he remembers some bad stuff too.

Like how he could tell he remembers hurting Tommy and the others when he went insane while he was still alive.

He dragged Tommy along the path of destruction and tried to make him destroy the country he was fighting for.

When Wilbur made Tommy believe he was in the right when he was actually the main cause of the fall of L'manburg.

Ghostbur never told anyone, Dream was the only one who knows the blue ghost is lying. He could tell by the way he acts sometimes and the guilty glances he gives Tommy when everyone (expect Dream) looks away.

Dream knows Ghostbur isn't as innocent as he seems. Well, to be honest, neither is he. But at least he didn't lie and say he doesn't remember blowing up a nation he worked so hard to get freedom for.

Dream tightens his grip on the wooden boat's paddles as his mind thinks over his own actions in the past months.

It may be childish of him to think that way of Ghostbur, but he didn't care.

That ghost was foolish to think he can get away with everything now that he's dead and gives the excuse 'i don't remember that' each time someone brings up the past.

He was in the wrong too, but he didn't care about that either.

Tommy never listened to him and this is his punishment. He'll make sure the boy knows what true loneliness feels like, the feeling of when all of your friends left you and betrayed you when all you did was care and protect them.

Dream tried to tell Tommy that he was doing what he did for everyone's own good, but he never listened so now he'll make him listen.

Whatever it takes, he'll do it.

Whatever it takes to make that foolish and egotistical kid listen to him and do as he says and won't cause anymore problems.

Tommy was too ahead of himself, too prideful and self-distuctive, never knowing when to quit.

Dream wanted to make him realize how weak and problematic he really is, how his family doesn't care about him and is full of social regects that only cause more damage to others when things don't go their way.

Even if Philza was a bit 'calmer' than his sons, he knows the old man can cause just as much problems as them.

But even so, Dream knows that the shorter blonde has potential for something that's either great to him and horrible for L'manburg.

Dream wants to turn Tommy into someone even better, someone stronger that will help him win over the war and destory L'manburg once and for all.

A soldier, perhaps you would call it, and another useful pawn in his game.

Tommy was a strong and stubborn kid despite the way he always acts, but it strangely took shorter than Dream thought it would take to make him believe the lies he told.

Only a two months and the boy already believed every word he said and thinks everyone is against him expect Dream.

The lies that his friends and family didn't care about him anymore, that they were happy the burden in their life was finally gone.

The look on his face afterwards made him feel a bit bad, but it had to be done right?

He had to tell him those things so his plan would go the way it is now: great and smoothly.

It took some time and there was some distractions and sacrifices, he also had to take out some people, but the plan is finally going to the way he intended it to.

It's not like Tommy would care, he thinks everyone hates him and happy without him, so Dream is sure he wouldn't care for what happens to them.

Besides, who cares what happens to L'manburg anyway?

It's nothing but a pile of rocks and trash, filled with a bunch of unstable people who think highly of themselves, each of them calling it 'home' but never feeling safe there.

And plus, if the people really did care about Tommy, why would they cower instantly and give in to giving Tommy away from one simple threat?

All it took was one cliche threat from Dream and boom- they gave up their bravest and most loyal fighter in just seconds!

Seriously, what kind of country is that?

Dream shakes his head to clear the loud thoughts when he sees the land of 'Logstedshire' come into view.

His boat finally reaches the shore and Dream steps out, not bothering to break it and put it back into his inventory.

His boots drag themselves through the sand to the grass, his dark green cape behind him slightly moving with the soft wind while protecting his back from the harsh sun beams as he makes his way to Tommy's tent.

He still wonders why he doesn't just sleep in the small blue house Ghostbur built and instead stays in the tent outside.

It probably had something to do with his pride or something, whatever the reason was it was probably stupid.

But then again, Tommy is still young so it makes sense for him to be immature still.

Jeez, he can't wait until he grows out of his teenage phase of being 'independent' and 'strong'.

Will he grow up to be like Wilbur or Technoblade? Maybe a mixture of both? He already seems to be on the train of becoming like them.

It would be hilarious if Tommy grows up and becomes like his dad, all calm and collected unlike his sons.

If he does, then Dream will make sure to annoy the shit out of him and make fun of teenage Tommy each time they meet.

̶(̶̶T̶̶h̶̶a̶̶t̶ ̶i̶̶s̶̶,̶ ̶i̶̶f̶ ̶T̶̶o̶̶m̶̶m̶̶y̶ ̶e̶̶v̶̶e̶̶n̶ ̶l̶̶i̶̶v̶̶e̶̶s̶ ̶t̶̶o̶ ̶s̶̶e̶̶e̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶e̶ ̶d̶̶a̶̶y̶)

Dream pauses when he reaches the back of the tent, suddenly noticing how quiet it is.

He raises a brow behind his mask when he doesn't hear Tommy's mumbles or even him loudly talking to himself somewhere like usual.

Dream walks over to the entrance of the white tent, peaking his head in.

"Hellooo? Tommy?" He softly calls out incase the boy might be over sleeping. That rarely happens though, since the boy still has nightmares and forces himself to stay up until the sun rises or gets up really early.

Dream always wonders what his nightmares were about, never really asking about them.

He blinks when he sees no one in the tent, everything looking like it hasn't been used in weeks. Although It's only been a couple days since Dream visited.

He wonders where he could be.

Tommy didn't leave a letter or a small note like he always does when he isn't in his tent for when Dream visits.

He always leaves him a letter on his bed when he goes out mining or adventuring, even when he's in the neither or just at the lake that was not that far. Even though he still leaves small insults in the notes.

But now there's no note, and no Tommy.

Dream steps away from the tent and looks around, "Tommy?" He calls out once more, louder than before.

There was no call back, no loud shout of his name from the tunnels or the small shack Ghostbur built. Not even a notification from his phone.

Nothing.

It's quiet instead, suspiciously quiet.

He could hear sheep baa's in the distance, the pigs oinking and squealing while rolling in the mud, the chicken's clucking and the cows mooing, and the birds chirps and whistling as they fly by.

He could hear the ocean's waves clash behind him and the smell of the beach filling his nose each time he takes a breath in.

But he couldn't hear Tommy.

You know, it would've been peaceful and he would've loved the scenery in any other situation.

If it was for Tommy missing.

"Tommy?! Where are you!?"


	3. SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into where Tommy has gone to while Dream panics. At least Tommy made a friend :)
> 
> Chapter Inspired By:  
> Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Dream lets out a frustrated sigh, his hands on his head while he sits on Tommy's bed in his tent. His mask laid on the floor across from him, being thrown off in frustration a few moments ago.

It's been two hours since he had arrived and there was still no sight of Tommy.

Dream has been looking all over the island and checked his messages on his phone over and over again.

He still received no messages from Tommy, he let him keep his phone for reasons similar to this when he got exiled, but it seemed useless now.

The messy white haired male grumbles to himself angrily, knowing he shouldn't have left the boy alone for so long.

It was a stupid and selfish choice to leave him even after new years day, he wanted to see how he would react for his sick entertainment.

He didn't think Tommy would wander off so far and not answer any of his messages.

The tent lacks the presence of his once old friend, the teenager long gone and far away from Logstedshire and the Dream SMP.

Knowing Tommy, he probably finally saw through Dream's lies and got sick of being cast aside by everyone, resulting in him running away and starting a new life somewhere across the world.

That, or he came to his senses and realized that he was lying to him and left to go back to L'manburg and tell everyone the truth about Dream.

But he'll find him- he always finds a way to find him no matter how far Tommy runs or where he goes.

He has to take care of him after all, Dream is all Tommy has left since everyone else doesn't care for him anymore or just failed to properly take care of him.

(*cough* Philza and Wilbur *cough cough*)

That's why Dream is there, why Dream sticks with Tommy and reminds him that's he's there for him and his friend.

Even if Tommy denied their friendship in the beginning of his exile, he soon grown used to seeing Dream everyday and now that Dream 'forgotten' to visit him, he's just upset about it.

Tommy is just lost and throwing a fit because he didn't visit him for Christmas, that's it.

Dream will find him or Tommy will come back running into his arms eventually and ask for his forgiveness like before.

He'll give him his forgiveness, no worries, but he also has to give him a punishment for leaving without a note and being immature.

Tommy was just sad and letting his anger take over, no problem. Nothing he hasn't dealt with before.

It's been months since he snapped at Dream and he knows better not to- but it's fine, really..

Dream will just deal with it when Tommy comes back.

If he comes back.

No no, he _will_ come back.

But what if the rain pores down on him too harshly when he has no roof over his head and he got sick?

What if someone else had got to Tommy before him and took him away?

What if Technoblade had went on another bloodlust rampage and took Tommy's last life while Dream was gone for the holidays?

But wouldn't he be able to see the death message on his phone communicater?

What if Tommy didn't want to stay with Dream any longer and took his own life away--?

Oh god, he left him like they did- he's a bad caretaker!- ̶h̶̶e̶̶'̶̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶̶a̶̶d̶ ̶b̶̶r̶̶o̶̶t̶̶h̶̶e̶̶r̶̶-̶!

Dream promised Tommy multiple times both of them would never get hurt again as long as they stay with each other--

_He broke it- he broke it- he broke it-_

_He failed him-_

What if Tommy got too lonely without him there and couldn't take the loneliness anymore?

Dream had many regrets, but none of them made him feel regretful like this one.

And of course, it wasn't enough for him to apologize to anyone or change his ways of being a terrible and toxic person.

̶(̶̶N̶̶o̶̶t̶̶h̶̶i̶̶n̶̶g̶ ̶i̶̶s̶ ̶e̶̶v̶̶e̶̶r̶ ̶e̶̶n̶̶o̶̶u̶̶g̶̶h̶ ̶f̶̶o̶̶r̶ ̶h̶̶i̶̶m̶̶.. ̶H̶̶e̶ ̶n̶̶e̶̶e̶̶d̶̶s̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶ ̶p̶̶o̶̶w̶̶e̶̶r̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶ ̶t̶̶i̶̶m̶̶e̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶,̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶̶-̶̶-̶̶)

But Tommy needed him, he needed him to take care of him and push away the toxic people away for him.

Dream needs to make the people using Tommy disappear, be gone for good.

Tommy was all he had left- and Dream was all he had left too.

He couldn't just leave him yet.

He wouldn't know what to do if he's fully gone..

He wouldn't know what to say to anyone if he-

What would he tell Ghostbur?

He has to come up with another lie, but that man may be dead, he isn't stupid and is getting fed up with listening to Dream.

Even in the afterlife, Ghostbur was still easy to anger and annoy.

Like he mentioned before, Ghostbur was putting up an act infront of everyone and who knows how he'll react when he finds out that Tommy's missing ̶a̶̶n̶̶d̶ ̶p̶̶o̶̶s̶̶s̶̶i̶̶b̶̶l̶̶y̶ ̶d̶̶e̶̶a̶̶d̶.

Especially Tubbo and perhaps Philza. He doesn't think Technoblade would care too much about Tommy.

Tubbo cares deeply for Tommy and although he exiled him, he would go practically insane if he found out Dream has been hurting his best friend and left scars on him the whole time.

Philza however, he's a bit unsure about how he would react, honestly.

While he may be Tommy's father and a seemingly calm and collected man, he wasn't that much of a better person from his sons.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, as they say.

The burned out gifted and strong strength but weak minded warrior didn't just suddenly appear, it had to have been passed down after all.

That being the unconsciously child neglection and harmful favouriting, to the point were all of his kids are in some way of mentally unstable, or have unresolved trauma from being forced to fight a war.

Which is why Tommy needed Dream to be there with him, he was like his guardian now perhaps.

Oh.. He hopes he hasn't gotten himself into even _more_ trouble!

Without him, Tommy will fall apart all over again and turn into a monster much like--

The green hoodie wearing man was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the soft mumbling of a boy getting closer, and the sound of footsteps running in the direction of Logstedshire's main cabin.

"Um.. Hello?"

Dream jumped at the sound of someone suddenly speaking up, snapping his head up to meet the stranger eyes.

His eyes widen when he realizes that it's not a stranger... and instead it was Tommy!

Dream perks up and opened his mouth to say something, planning to scold him for leaving Logstedshire without telling him.

But then he notices Tommy looks very different than before.

His clothes aren't ripped and dirty anymore, instead look clean and brand new. His skin was a light red-ish colour and clear of scars and bandaids, making him look a bit younger and more healthier.

His blonde hair looked fluffy and clean and his blue eyes looked brighter than ever, similar to a time like before.

_(Dream wouldn't admit it, but he had missed seeing the sparks in his eyes, the baby blue being dulled and fading away due to the amount of wars they fought and betrayals.)_

( _Tommy's eyes reminding him of himself when he was younger, back then when he was more kind and selfless_ , ̶(̶̶b̶̶a̶̶c̶̶k̶ ̶t̶̶h̶̶e̶̶n̶ ̶w̶̶h̶̶e̶̶n̶ ̶h̶̶e̶ ̶w̶̶a̶̶s̶̶n̶̶'̶̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶n̶̶s̶̶t̶̶e̶̶r̶̶.̶̶)̶

However Tommy looked transparent like Ghostbur and was floating a few inches from the ground.

Each time he would move even the slightest, the bits of his body would look as of he's a memory fading.

And although his eyes were bright, there was still eyebags underneath that looked worse than he last saw him.

Tommy was holding Dream's mask with uncharacteristic care and brought it closer to him, gesturing for him to take it slightly awkwardly.

"Hello, did you drop this..?" The younger teen boy asked, his tone quieter and almost shy, unlike what the older was used to.

Dream blinked variously at him and stuttered out a response, for once in a long while practically speechless.

"T-Tommy?! What- What the hell happened to you?!" He shouted in confusion and held slight fear for his answer.

The rose coloured ghost quickly avoided eye contact and placed the mask on the bed next to Dream.

He then awkwardly stepped back on air and started fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Uhm.. I.. don't.. know..? But uh, I remember waking up in the place they called the, uh, neither..." Tommy hesitantly spoke, now fidgeting with sweater that was a slightly darker shade of red.

Dream let out a deep breath as he ran his hand through his white hair, his heart beating fast in his chest from the scare and the situation itself.

He grabs his mask from beside him but doesn't put it on. "T-Tommy- what.. Why do you look so.. different..?"

He felt more stupid from asking that, but in all honesty, he didn't know what else to say.

Well, he actually did want to ask a few questions and scold the boy, but his shock at the fact that Tommy (̶̶h̶̶i̶̶s̶ ̶o̶̶n̶̶l̶̶y̶ ̶f̶̶r̶̶i̶̶e̶̶n̶̶d̶) was actually gone.

The now ghost boy looks back at him, giving him a confused look almost as if he was the one who gone crazy in isolation.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. I feel better, for some reason, but.. I don't know what you.. remember me.. as..." He says, his voice growing quieter each word as he sees Dream look even more upset.

"Oh.. Did I say something wrong?" Tommy asks once more, getting more fearful sounding than the last.

He lits up after finally remembering something about the white haired man.

"Uhm.. Do you.. want to play a game? W-What about chess? I remember playing that with you!" The polite ghost says, clapping his hands together quietly with a small smile.

When the green hoodie man didn't answer and looked away from him while rubbing his chin in thought.

Tommy grew more worried and his stomach began to twist. For some reason he felt a sudden fear for when the man held an angry expression.

He tries to come up with something to say to make him less stressed, but didn't know what.

It took a few seconds, but he then thought of what the man's name was. "Oh! What was your name again? It's.. It's on the tip of my tongue.."

"I think I remember it.." Tommy starts to think harder on it, even though his head is starting to hurt.

It had something to do with sleep right? Something connected, something that was the mystery man name.

"Dark? Night..? No.. Paralysis? No.. D-Dream..? Dream... That sounds familiar-" Tommy hums before flinches when the older man snaps his head back at him.

His wide and considerated hazel eyes met with now excited blue ones. "It's Dream, right? Did.. Did I get it right?"

Tommy tilts his head slightly as he waits for his answer patiently, looking at him with a hopeful smile.

Dream nods his head hesitantly while looking at him and let's out a small 'yeah', watching Tommy clap his hands happily again.

Unable to stop himself from chuckling, he stands up from the bed and grabs his mask, again choosing not to put it back on.

"H-Hey Tommy--" Dream was interrupted by a small piglin child suddenly appearing out of no where and running up to said ghost.

The now shy ghost boy looks down at the piglin with a gentle smile as they jumped up and down while letting out squeals and oinks and waving their arms.

Tommy nodded at them while listening, even though Dream didn't understand anything they just said.

"What the- what--" Dream stutters out in confusion at how a kid piglin is in the overworld and how it's not turning zombified in the sun.

The piglin jumps, now noticing the unknown human standing in the tent. They clutched their satchel tight and got behind Tommy, letting out a scared squeal.

Dream felt as if he just got insulted, despite the piglin not saying any form of human language. He still felt like he should be offended for some reason.

Tommy looked between the two and happily announced, "Oh! Dream, this is my piglin friend Buddy! And Buddy, this is my new friend Dream!"

"Um.. A pleasure to.. meet you?"

The piglin child, Buddy, lets out an oink.


	4. JEALOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy doesn't seem to like Dream all that much, and Dream thinks about what will become of everyone after they find out about Tommy being dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bc i didn't know what else to add on and this is more of a character study chapter for Buddy and Dream.
> 
> Btw, updates for this (and my other books) are quicker on my Wattpad- where they are originally posted and look more pretty! :)
> 
> My wattpad account is FALLING-INLOVE
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song:  
> Jealous by Labrinth

It was a bit awkward from there to be honest.

Dream just stands a few feet away from Tommy (who's now a ghost due to something Dream has a guess on) while watching the two interact with each other.

Dream still doesn't know what to do or say now that Tommy's a ghost and brought a piglin kid with him from the nether that seemed to dislike Dream.

He didn't even do anything to make the piglin hate him, but Buddy keeps glancing at him and starts to huff and stomp their foot like a bull each time Dream would get 'too close' to them or Tommy.

They only stop their stomping and huffing when Tommy distracts them with something or Dream steps away.

The red tinted ghost didn't say anything about it, probably not knowing or understanding why Buddy didn't like Dream either.

It's a bit strange how Ghostbur and Tommy (Ghostinnit? Ghosty?) have both named non-human things the same thing.

Like how Tommy named his piglin friend 'Buddy' and how Ghostbur named his blue sheep 'Friend'. He briefly wonders if Tommy remembers Friend and decided to name Buddy similar to that.

It was also funny and a sweet brotherly moment, but it also reminds Dream that he has to find a way to somehow avoid Ghostbur seeing Tommy in the state that he's in.

Which is dead and a ghost like him.

Harsh way to put it, but it's true. Tommy is gone and he's to blame.

Ghostbur would probably get angry and cause another destruction in L'manburg where he's almost always at, which would make everyone else lose trust for Dream when they hear the news.

That would ruin the progress in his plan. And he didn't want that..

But then how else would they know Tommy is dead? Speaking of which, what will Tommy do now? Does he even remember what Dream or everyone else did to him?

Will he leave him again?

Dream looked up from the grass at Tommy, who held a small smile and a fond gaze while looking down at Buddy as the piglin plays with the mushroom cow, Henry Jr.

He couldn't lose him just yet, he just found him after waiting hours sulking in his own worry and anger.

Now that Tommy is dead, what is to become of their friendship?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, (and he knew alive-Tommy wouldn't want to admit it either) neither of them wanted to be alone.

And Dream has no one else, he would be alone forever if Tommy decided to leave him since nothing is stopping him now.

He didn't want to let him go..

Tommy is all he had left- and besides, he's nothing without Dream.

He won't let him go.

He can't let him go so easily.

Tommy is his friend, his only friend, after all.

Tommy is nothing without him and he is nothing without Tommy. At least, that's what he made himself think.

Dream forced his mind to convince itself he was a good guy and his intentions were pure and in the right, that he made Tommy into a better person and couldn't give up just yet.

No one had knew of his intentions of making Tommy into his protege, he had to keep it a secret to catch them by surprise and take advantage of L'manburg's weak state.

Why else would he pick Tommy?

(I mean- it's not like he saw himself in the blonde boy and ever since the first time they met, he felt an attachment to him like a long lost brother would-)

If he hadn't mentioned before, Tommy was one of the most strongest soldier on the server and held a lot of power he doesn't even know he has.

Dream had to separate him from L'manburg to weaken his mental state so it would be easier to use him as a weapon.

He also had to separate Tubbo and Tommy, since Tubbo was the main thing that kept Tommy going, kept him working his hardest and living another day.

Dream had to hurt him, he had to. It was the only way.

So what if he's a ghost now? Ghostbur is one to and he sure as hell was easy to persuade practically everyday to not see Tommy.

Who's to say it wouldn't be as easy to do the same with Tommy too?

Perhaps it would even be easier since he still had his trust last time they spoke and this Tommy hadn't start yelling or glare at him even once yet either!

It's a great opportunity, and Dream isn't one to let those slip away from him so quickly.

He won't let Tommy slip away this time.

Not again

.


End file.
